


Secret

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fond Mycroft, Furniture, M/M, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, Pets, Secrets, Silly Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: For the Mystrade Prompt ChallengeYour dialogue:"Listen... you and me..."The circumstances...on the sofaYou must mention...an animalAnd you must use the word...grab





	Secret

"Listen... you and me... this is going to be our little secret, yes?"

"Woof"

"Yeah, who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? You are!" I grab the little fella, smooshing his face against mine receiving kisses all over my face. "Yes and Myc is never gonna find out..."

"Find out what Gregory?" I freeze on the sofa, Billy on my lap still licking my face.

"Ummmm...." I turn to face him, trying to look innocent, matching puppy dog eyes with Billy. "Nothing?" I try. Unsuccessfully.

"You've been letting him on the sofa again?" He tries to look stern, but a speck of warmth shines through.

"But Myc... try saying no to that face!" I hold up Billy, who starts to whine with the saddest eyes ever seen in the universe. I pout along with the poor pup trying to increase the intensity of the situation. "Come on" I pout, fluttering my eyelashes in the way that Myc always finds endearing.

"Oh fine!" He sighs gustily, "But not all the time and not while he is filthy Greg."


End file.
